King of The Mountain
by returnofwallysullivan
Summary: My kinda Akira Ending. More violence, more religious riots, thats about it.


A news chopper flies in the sky and the reporter is informing the public who is tuned in. The masses are watching and waiting for an explanation of the confusion and chaos of what's going on. There have been sounds of explosions and there are groups of people running amuck in the city. Some are army soldiers riding with tanks and some are marching on foot. Some are religious groups who believe that their savior has come back for them. The others are just in the middle of the action. The reporter in the helicopter begins to give his report, but having a hard time due to the pilot and the shaky camera man holding the camera steady.

"Good evening, people of Neo Tokyo. I am live here on today's news." Says the reporter. "There seems to be explosions in the city right now. It looks like a riot of some sort; the government has ordered us off the air! But what it looks like is that someone or something is causing some explosions...oh…wait.." The camera man zooms in on the explosion that's taking place. "It looks like a kid. Yes it's a kid in the middle of the explosion. What is going on? Is he the one causing the explosions?"

Suddenly the camera loses focus and the reporter voice is muffled.

"Folks, we ……losing signal...but we will….keep…updated….tune….in……." Suddenly there is silence and the picture is gone.

The kid is Tatsuo and he has gone mad because of his new powers. Tatsuo raises his hand and destroys an abandon building and people are running away from him. Tatsuo laughs his head off and enjoys his victory of being feared.

"Just like I always wanted!" Tatsuo shouts. "Now I am feared, I am the one they answer to! It feels great! HAHAHAHA!"

As he grabs a red cloth from the ground and ties it around his neck, he remembers the street gang, the Clowns. Tatsuo knows exactly what he wants to do, so he flies to the clowns' hideout and touches down in the dirt.

"Well, Well, well!" Tatsuo laughs. "Wait until they get a load of the new me! They will be in for a big surprise." Tatsuo walks to their door and pounds on it demanding their attention.

Suddenly, the clown gang startled by the loud pounding, wonder what's going on.

"Hey what the hell is that?" Says a clown gang member wearing polka dotted pink and white pants.

"I don't know, man. But teach that asshole some manners." Says a clown wearing white and blue make up as he grabs his guns.

The banging of the door gets louder and louder as if it were a gigantic heart thumping and thumping. More clowns gather in front and pull out their guns anticipating on the poor victim to kick the door down so they can open fire and cease the banging. Suddenly the door shatters in pieces and the clowns blast their guns.

"HAHAHAHA!" A clown laughs as he shoots his assault rifle. "Die die, you fuck! HAHAHAH!"

As the smoke clears, what remains are a bunch of empty bullet shells and a laughing Tatsuo. And the clowns stand in awe.

"What's wrong? Why the long faces?" Tatsuo says as he laughs. "How come your not laughing anymore? "

"What the hell is this? Is that...the...punk kid from …" Says another clown thug.

"Yeah, that's me. But I'm not such a punk now as you can see." Tatsuo smiles with a devilish grin. "If anything, I'm far from that now. I am more like a god. And today is your judgment day! Tatsuo extends his hands and the Clowns begin to scream. One clown head explodes and the other Clown begin to tear in half as if he were construction paper. The sounds of bloodcurdling screams covered the room until the screams are gone and the only sound left is Tatsuo's insane laughter.

"Hahahaha, oh man. If only the guys can see me now! They wouldn't think I'm such a half pint after all." Tatsuo thinks to himself, and then suddenly he has an idea. "I think I'll pay them a visit after all."

A member of the Clown gang shows up to their hideout, which is now decorated with cadavers, courtesy of Tatsuo.

"What the fuck is going on here? What are you doing here? You ain't one of us! Get outta here before we kill ya!" Says a clown with yellow make up and a black smile painted on his jaws.

Tatsuo laughs manically yet again and points to the floor. "I don't know if you noticed, but this red stuff that's on the ground…..it ain't ketchup."

The clown takes a look around and he began to realize that he is the only clown in the 'circus'.

"Is it sinking in yet, bozo?" Tatsuo says. "Yes, I DID THIS TO YOUR HIDEOUT AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL OVER THE FLOOR. HAHAHAAHAHA! "

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE PRICK!" The lonesome clown pulls out his gun and before he fires a shot, the gun flies away from his hand and in Tatsuo's. Tatsuo cocks the gun and shoots the clown in his red clown shoe, blowing off his big toe. The clown screams in agony hopping on one foot.

"You clowns are, or should I say were something else." Tatsuo laughs. "It's a shame I wasted you guys so quickly. You were really funny. But I'm afraid the comedy is over, good night!"

Tatsuo aims the gun and he before he pulls the trigger, he has another idea. "You know what; the show has just started for you. I'm gonna show the fellas exactly what I have become now. You are now my example. Now hop to it, we're going to my turf!" Tatsuo shoots the ground and orders the hopping clown to hop to Tatsuo's gang, which is 20 miles ahead.

"Please, you gotta let me catch my breath. I cannot…"

Tatsuo shoots the clown's Achilles' heel and the clown staggers to the ground." HOP ON YOUR GOOD FOOT BEFORE I SHOOT THAT ONE TOO! NOW HOP!" Tatsuo orders as he shoots the ground more.

Meanwhile back in town, Tatsuo's gang, what's left of them are plotting on their next move. However, with the chaos of Tatsuo and the riots between the religious fanatics and the soldiers, there is nothing to do other than wait until the madness stops. Some of the members that are left are becoming frustrated because of lack of action and restrictions because of some of the soldiers blocking the roads with Howitzers.

"Damn it, let us through!" Says one of the gang members. "My house is right over there, I swear it."

"Look you can't pass. Just go the other way, can't you see there are more riots up ahead? Now don't cause any trouble, shit is just as crazy as they can get. Now MOVE!" Says the soldier ordering the gangs as he points his assault rifle at them.

"This is bullshit! Man, I can't wait until this madness is over."

"What are you talking about? This shit isn't going to be over tonight! Nothing makes sense, where the hell is Kanado?

"Yeah, I don't see Tatsuo anywhere either, that lil' punk."

"Yeah I bet he's somewhere screaming for Kanado"

"Yeah! KANADO! KANADO! KANADO! HELP! HELP! HELP! KANADO! KANADO!"

"Ha ha, he screams his name so many times that you think him and KANADO had something else going on in that orphanage!"

The gang suddenly stops laughing as they see a clown hopping his way toward the gang on one foot. Behind the clown is a laughing Tatsuo, who has overheard one of the gang member insults of him.

"So, a funny thing happened to me today!" Tatsuo says. "I happen to have these god-like powers and it happens to change my life."

Tatsuo balls his right fist and the hopping clown begins to scream and suddenly the bones in his body begin to break and his corpse is mingled. The bones continue to break along with hearing the sounds of the blood curdling scream of the clown gang member. Tatsuo's former gang looks in awe and begins to realize that Tatsuo isn't the same anymore.

"Holy Shit!" shouts a gang member. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Now you were saying something about Kanado and I doing what?" Tatsuo smiles with a sister grin.

"I…I…I don't understand! How could you…"

"You guys like to push me around so much, all the jokes, all the abuse, all the shit I had to put up with! Now it's my turn to push you around! Oh and trust me, this will hurt you a HELLOVA lot more than me!" Tatsuo raises his hands in the sky and suddenly the rest of his former gang are flying into the sky. Their screams are carried in the air.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall…..DOWN!" Tatsuo pulls his hands down and along comes the gang falling face down into the pavement. "So long."

As Tatsuo continues his crusade of chaos, some soldiers who are barricading the city happen to see the caped villain and decide to pursue the hostile, as they call him. One soldier radios the general about Tatsuo's whereabouts and he is giving the green light to pursue.

"There he is, shoot to kill, generals orders." Says a soldier, aiming for Tatsuo's head.

"Shoot to kill? But he's just a kid. We can't just …"

"That KID is not a kid anymore! He's a walking-talking weapon of mass destruction. We have our orders and I have a family, I say it's him that's going down. NOW, FIRE AT WILL!"

The soldiers begin to shoot at Tatsuo and the bullets bounces away from him.

"The bullets are not penetrating sir."

"Keep firing, he can't block all of 'em. Hit him from all angles. Send more soldiers, surround him and blast with everything you have. Do not let up on him, not even a little bit!

The soldiers continue to shoot at Tatsuo, unfortunately the bullets made no contact.

"Are you done yet?" Tatsuo mocks them. "Now it's my turn!"

Tatsuo screams and his eyes turn yellow. The soldiers' guns are yanked away from their hands and they are staring point blank into their own guns. Tatsuo have allowed the guns to point at their own soldiers.

"What's going on? Answer me! Did you shoot the hostile?" the general shouting in the soldier's head piece.

"Oh no…Oh OH MY GOD!" The soldier backing away from the gun, nevertheless the gun is chasing him as he runs away. "Help meeeee….." The gun fires at the back of his head. Then more soldiers are running and the guns fire.

"Oh God help us all." The general says as he shakes his head in hopelessness. "Isn't there something we can do? I mean anything?"

Meanwhile, there is a group of religious followers arguing with the soldiers who are barricading the city keeping anyone from going in or out. There are some who believe that Tatsuo is their God, the one who came to save them all. They want to be with their God, but the soldiers will not allow them to pass.

"We can't allow these atheists to push us around. There is our Lord and Savior. We must follow him. He will give us strength. He will protect us! I told you he would come. I told you all!" Says a man with a long grey beard.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to back away from us and go back to where you came, NOW!" Says a soldier preparing to shoot the grey beard man with his Assault rifle.

"You and your god-killing weapons. Our god has showed you what he can do with your primitive brute force! We are not afraid of you!" Says the grey beard man as other religious nuts being to cheer him on.

"GET BACK! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" The soldier along with other soldiers ready to take aim at the angry religious crowd.

"Our God will protect us!" The grey beard man shouts along with more religious followers.

"Yeah, our God loves us and he will kill you for killing his children. In the name of our God we shall fight!" One follower jumps in front of someone to take a bullet from a soldier's rifle. Then begins a riot involving the religious nuts and the soldiers of Neo Tokyo. The religious nuts are punching and kicking the soldiers. Some of them have hijacked some of their tanks and attack them.

Tatsuo stands and watches the crowd of the religious people worshiping him.

"Wow, I am being praised. I never thought this would happen." Tatsuo smiles as he hears the crowd cheering for him.

"Our God has come for us all. Oh praise Him!" someone shouts.

Tatsuo with a puzzled look on his face. "God? Me?" Tatsuo said.

"Yes, the prophecy said you would come back for us." Said the grey bearded man.

"What prophecy?

Just when the grey bearded man was going to explain Tatsuo this so-called prophecy, a soldier shot the grey bearded man in the head barely hitting Tatsuo.

"Open fire, men!" shouts a soldier. "Take 'em all down! They are siding with the target!"

The religious nuts along with Tatsuo being to attack the soldiers. Tatsuo slams his fist to the ground sending a shockwave to an Army Tank causing it to explode. His new gang, the religious nuts cheer him on.

'Wow, I have my own gang! Incredible!' Tatsuo thinks to himself.

More soldiers come to attack them all and it's a group of gunfire everywhere in the city. Some of the Religious nuts attack the soldiers while snatching their weapons from their hands and beating them to death with it. While some soldiers are throwing grenades at Tatsuo however, Tatsuo uses a force field protecting himself and his followers.

"We are getting wiped out down here, fuck is there anything we can do to win this thing?" The general at headquarters ask desperately.

Tatsuo manages to have possessed several army tanks with his unimaginary powers. The tans are rolling towards the last group of soldiers and trap their surroundings. Tatsuo waves his hands and the barrel of the tanks points at the soldiers aiming to destroy them. Tatsuo balls his fist, his religious followers cheer him on and the tanks come closer.

"Let's see how you like how this feels!" Tatsuo mocks them.

A voice breaks Tatsuo concentration of the constant shouting, 'Akira'.

"Huh, who said that?" Tatsuo shouts. "Akira?"

The voice shouts again. "Akira"!

The voice continues to shout and Tatsuo flies away trying to find the voice. "Where are you? I know your close! Show yourself!"

The voice leads Tatsuo to a stadium isolated from the city. Suddenly he feels pain in his head and begins to scream in agony.

"Arrrgh! What is happening to me?" Tatsuo clutching his cranium. "What the hell's going on? Damn it! My head feels like death."

"Akira!" The voice shouts again.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

Tatsuo feels a kick in the back of his head and he rolls on the ground. "Arrrghh! who did that?" Tatsuo grabbing his head in pain then he recognizes the assaulter.

"You? You were with Kanado. "Tatsuo recalls.

"You have no idea what you are doing." The lady says as she remains in a trance. "The powers you possess will turn on you. You have to stop this madness before you become out of control."

"I don't understand. What is this nonsense?" Tatsuo objects.

"You are misusing the powers that were given to you. You should stop this madness."

"HA! Stupidity!" Tatsuo mocks her plea. "Utter Stupidity!"

Tatsuo raises his hand and huge bolder flies in her direction. Suddenly a huge laser beam shatters the boulder turning it into pebbles. The laser strikes Tatsuo as well hitting his arm slicing it clean off. Tatsuo screams in agony.

"ARRRGH!" Tatsuo screams as a little piece of his arm absorbs metal parts making it a replica. "You pay for that!" Suddenly he sees a red vehicle from a distant. As the vehicle comes closer it turns out that its Kanado with laser cannon in his hand. The girl awake from her Trans and runs for cover and away from Tatsuo.

"Well, if it isn't Kanado!" Tatsuo laughs.

Kanado hops off his bike still armed with his gun in his hand. "Well, look at you, Tatsuo!" Kanado shouts. "Looks like your king of the mountain! Too bad it's all garbage, huh?

Tatsuo laughs as he throws his cape behind himself.

"You sure did give us quite a scare today in Neo Tokyo, huh?" Tatsuo says. "I gotta admit, you sure have scared a lot of people. Hell, you even had me scared. But this has to end, Tatsuo. It has to stop right now!"

Kanado shoots his laser and Tatsuo dodges it in time. Tatsuo tosses heavy debris at Kanado. It doesn't phase Kanado however as he shoots whatever Tatsuo throws at him. Kanado continues to shoot until his laser cannon becomes weak.

"OH, no fair! Fight like a man!" Kanado taunts Tatsuo.

"HaHAHA! How you like those odds Kanado? I'm not that same pimp-squeak that you and everyone else can push around now!" Tatsuo shouts as Kanado is levitating in the air feeling pain. "This time Kanado, the shoe is on the other foot!"

Suddenly the voice cracks into Tatsuo's ears. "AKIRA"

Tatsuo is losing his strength and he begins to mutate. Tatsuo's body begins to grow larger and his vains are popping out of his skin. "Kanado! What's happening to me?"

Meanwhile the army has Tatsuo locked into their sights to activate a cannon of their own. A satellite in space has Tatsuo targeted; just one press of the button and a cannon will zap Tatsuo into oblivion. A soldier ready to press the button while waiting on the general to give the word.

"Target is locked, sir! Ready to shoot!" says the soldier.

"Wait a minute; Kanado is still around the target. I don't want to hit him. The general orders the soldier to wait. 'C'mon Kanado, get out of the shot. This is our ticket to end this whole insanity.' The general thinks to himself.

Kanado runs out of the way; however Tatsuo's body has grew tentacles to grab on to him.

"Tatsuo let me go! Stop it, NOW!" Kanado screams at Tatsuo.

"My body is losing control, Kanado! Escape while you can!" Tatsuo warns Kanado. Suddenly Kanado finds a shard to cut himself free from Tatsuo's grip. Kanado runs as far as he can and luckily the woman is on his bike.

"C'mon, Kanado!" She shouts and Kanado hops on to his bike.

The General sees Kanado away from the hideous mutated Tatsuo. "Now! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The soldier press the button and the laser cannon strikes Tatsuo with extreme prejudice. All that's left is a faint scream from Tatsuo and a huge bright light illuminating the area.

"Mission accomplished boys! The monster is no more!" The general shouts with relief.

Kanado looks back as he and the woman drive away. "Tatsuo…."


End file.
